The First Meeting
by Tj99joy
Summary: France introduces Vietnam during her first world meeting and England takes an interest in her. What happens when the two tsunderes meet? Will England make a good first impression or will he make a fool out of himself trying? England x Vietnam (Rare Pairing)


**Hello Darlings! This is my first ever EngNam fic, sorry for the uncreative title. Most consider this a crack pairing but I specialize in rare pairings so this is my cup of tea. I would really appreciate reviews, comments, critique, etc.**

 **Honestly whose idea was it to put two of the most tsundere characters together? You are both crazy, and a genius. I may write more Viet Pairings depending on how this one flows but I hope you enjoy!**

 **Note: In this fic, the Asian Countries are siblings**

* * *

"Oh Angleterre! Come quickly! I have something to show you!" The all-too familiar voice sang. France.

England groaned. What now? How dare that Frenchie interrupt his quiet afternoon? It was most likely because he had something to show-off…yes…that's probably it. He was walking in the hall alone, already mentally preparing himself for the next meeting, soon to take place. Maybe he could hide before that frog found him. But no, sadly, he failed to realize that France had already found him cutting his way through the hallway. England's back was turned to France. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sensing that the other man was standing right behind him, with a big stupid grin on his face.

"I. Don't. Care." He spat before France could really say anything.

"Wha-?" France pouted. "Why not…?"

"No, just please, go away. I'm busy."

But…you don't want to meet my pretty little colony? Come now, Angleterre, at least say hello to her!"

"What? Since when did YOU get another colony-?" The Brit spun around automatically, and there stood a simple looking girl, she was standing quite a distance away from France, who was holding her hand, she looked like she was embarrassed, covering up half of her face with her free hand in a protective manner…or an annoyed one. On her head was a triangular shaped hat, and she wore a plain green dress. Her hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She was a very common looking girl.

"France…I told you…EX-colony…!" She snarled quietly. "I am no longer under your rule."

"Ohonhon…pardon, I forgot, ma chère. My EX-colony has finally grown up! Oh I am so proud…so I took the liberty of introducing her to the other nations, she is shy is she not?" France Cooed lovingly. Vietnam sighed.

"So, Angleterre, please meet my dear Madamoiselle Vietnam! And Vietnam, meet… England."

Oh, Vietnam, England thought. Of course he had known of her and her country, but this was the first time ever meeting her in person.

She WAS very plain, until she looked his way. Her eyes were dewy and drop dead gorgeous, a golden honey color. They made her stand out. Vietnam' topaz-like eyes flickered from the floor to England. She harshly yanked her hand away from France, and bowed slowly, calmly.

"Xin Chao, I am Vietnam. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister England."

"Er…please. Call me England." He replied awkwardly. He found himself embarrassed. "I'm sorry about what just happened…heh….Immature of me really. " He blushed, wishing he had not said that he didn't care about France's ex- colony. It was not a proper thing to say from a gentleman. He held his hand out and offered a tiny smile. She surprised him by jumping back a little bit, her bright eyes widening.

"Um…Xin lôi." She muttered, pulling down her leafy triangle hat. He shook her hand, retaining his smile. Cute. He thought.

"I told you she is shy." France beamed. Vietnam shoved his face away in irritation, her brows knitting into a frown.

"So, you were France's ex-colony, isn't that right? He hasn't used up his cheesy little pick-up lines while he had you has he?" England asked with a smirk. France rolled his eyes, but smiled cheerfully as well.

"…He has…all of them." Vietnam said, she paused looking blank. England laughed, but the same expression remained on her face. Her lips in a calm straight line.

"Okay! Alright! Moving on! I shall introduce you to Monsieur Germany next, Vietnam, darling." France blurt out.

"Ah, wait. I have a question…if you broke out of France's rule, may I ask why he is dragging you around? He isn't bothering you is he?" England piped up. France looked at her and strangely, smiled full of pride. They were asked about it before, obviously.

"…though I have become a true nation, no longer under anybody's rule….I….I…thought it would be proper to get to know the other nations.. B-but I only came with him because he continuously begged me to."

"Ey'!" France spouted. He hastily waved it away though. "But you see, Britain? We are still on good terms…right?"

Vietnam nodded uncertainly. At least they were "bonding."

"Well, bonsoir, Angleterre, I need to introduce her to monsieur Germany before the meeting starts."

"It was nice to meet you."

England gently caressed Vietnam's hand and brought it to his lips until they barely touched. It was like an electric jolt to Vietnam, so unexpected. She withdrew her hand timidly when England let go, her body language protective, her eyes wide and a bright, red blush visible on her skin. She stared at him, cleared her throat and finally looked down.

"I…I…hope to see you around…Vietnam." He murmured distracted, and confused by her reaction.

France leaned towards England, trying to murmur discreetly.

"I got the same reaction when I did that." He whispered, winking. He guided Vietnam away passing England, who walked in the opposite direction. He smiled to himself and glanced back curiously, only to see her wide bright eyes staring back at his own emerald eyes. The two cut off their gasps and jerked back around with a pink flush.

It was polite to kiss a girl on the hand; he knew that, after all he was an English gentleman. But he found himself wondering if he had frightened her, with his different alien culture. He wondered why he was spending his time thinking about this…it was unlike him. He was indeed, quite worried about his first impression on the new nation.

Oh GOD! He thought. What if I scarred her for life? Oh dear…oh no wait…I'm sure France already did with his constant flirting. Eh.

…But…I still feel bad for some reason. I should make it up to her and invite her out to tea—

"Hey! England! Bro!" A man shouted cheerfully. He was dashing towards England waving and grinning from ear to ear.

"…oh, hello, America." England said flatly.

"DUDE! Have you met Vietnam, you know who France was draggin' around?" He laughed, patting England on the back roughly.

"Yes. In fact, we just met."

"Ha! Isn't she pretty cute? She is STILL, MY type!" America announced. England looked at him suspiciously, reddening up.

"YOUR type? STILL?" England said disgusted.

"Psh, yeah! Me and her…we've got history…it's not the best…heh…but she knows me well! Anyways, she's always been like, really nice, yet tough, and super cute!"

"…Tough? That young lady?"

"Yeah, she told me that countries used to pick on her a long time ago, she keeps telling me it isn't a big deal, but, bro, get this! That chic fought em' all off! Just her against those HUGE nations, I think that war she mentioned had something to do with a thousand years…But hey, that is totally badass!"

"…Didn't China mention the same war?"

America shrugged.

"What do you think of her?" He grinned.

"She's…alright…" England murmured quietly. Damn…she's kind of cute…AH! No! What am I saying?! If America heard me say that, he'd never leave me alone! GAH! He whacked his head a few times, attempting to wipe away the POSSIBILITY of…

"Uh…bro?"

"Huh? Yes! What?"

"You're acting pretty weird, man. You should take a break or go get some of your fancy tea stuff and loosen up a bit."

I should shouldn't I? England thought. He was reminded of his sudden instinct to apologize to Vietnam after freaking her out.

"…so, dude, next meeting, wanna sit next to Vietnam with me? Ya know, if there are spots left."

He snapped back to reality.

"Bloody hell, the next meeting is RIGHT NOW. If you want to sit next to Vietnam you better hurry up!" England gasped in horror.

"OH CRAP MY SEAT!" America screamed. Even with the sudden realization, the two were so focused on Vietnam that it took them almost a minute to respond. They madly sprinted through the hall, knocking over a plastic fake vase, (or two) nearly ripping apart the curtain America's foot got entangled in, and stumbling down two flights of stairs. By the time they burst through the door, the meeting was already more than half way through, a few of the nations were snickering, the quiet ones like Japan, were just staring. England blushed madly, how embarrassing…late for a meeting.

"The hero has arrived!" America shouted heroically breaking the silence. Cue eye roll from the others.

"Shhhh! Sit down, you git!" England whispered, he gripped America's ear as the meeting continued to take place. He scanned the room for an empty seat.

"Owww…" America hissed trying to pry England's fingers off his ears. But he was much too wrapped up in the fact that Vietnam was sitting with two empty seats, to the left and right side of her. Since there were no other seats available, he awkwardly made his way towards her. To his surprise she gestured towards the two, in a friendly manner. But still had that same serious expression on her face.

England plopped America down in the seat to Vietnam's right while he gladly accepted the seated on the left side she oh-so-gently tapped, offering it to him.

"Yo! Vietnam, you saved us seats?" America whispered. England leaned back in his chair relieved; he crossed his arms and glanced at America who was having a discreet quiet conversation with the newest nation. He sighed. Any other day, yes, he would have whacked that bloody git and told him to shut up and listen to the meeting. But if a new nation, who happened to be seemingly fascinating to him and her name was Vietnam, it was a WAY different story. So he just gladly listened in on their whispering.

"That's weird, how did you know to save a seat for Britain, too?" America chirped in a minute voice. Vietnam looked at him, her gaze cold, almost irritated but didn't answer. He uncapped the mini bottle of water that was left near every single seat, and sipped it as the others stared at the trio warily.

"Well…to be honest…my intentions were to save a seat for England only…" Vietnam murmured, her eyes focusing on the meeting now rather than America. England choked. His eyes widening like a deer caught in the headlights. He looked away and capped the bottle of water he instantly lost interest in.

"Ah…I see." America said, the grin vanishing but his lips still smiling.

"But since you were missing as well I got worried and thought, why not? So there you are." Vietnam whispered under her breath.

…V-Vietnam…saved…a seat f-f-for me? England thought. He blushed. Why would she? Maybe…no I cannot…jump to silly conclusions. Never the less he was oddly happy about that. Compared to the people who disliked him, (France) and thought he was cranky (France) it was nice to have a person show a bit of kindness. (UNLIKE France)

"Hehe thanks anyways!" America chirped. Vietnam looked curiously at the overly cheerful America. But then she finally paid her full attention to Russia, who was currently speaking. They seemed to know each other already.

Oh! England thought. Could it be from the war she just had? America was with her wasn't he? He thought back to the several wars he had gotten into, Opium Wars…the revolutionary, then World War. They most definitely took a toll on him. He understood her. That was the end of their conversation. His eyes were also on Russia, but his mind on Vietnam.

Poor girl, she must be stressed after that. Perhaps a cup of tea WOULD be a good idea, to help the both of them ease their worries, and to help England quote and quote "apologize" for scaring her.

* * *

Everyone filed out of the door noisily. America was one of the first to leave, and as England got up he felt a hand touch his elbow quietly.

"A-ah. Vietnam!" England smiled, startled. His mind was freaking out, he was at a loss for words. He mentally blabbed on and on to himself: Ahaha…V-Vietnam I was s-s-supposed to talk to you but…er…you're talking to me…so...ah…

"I saved you this seat because you dropped your handkerchief. It looked so expensive I thought you'd need it back." Vietnam said holding a pure white, satin cloth in her hands. She held it so delicately as if she was afraid it was going to vanish into thin air. It was silkier than her own traditional ao dai.

England's mouth was unable to form words for a second. M-my handkerchief? So she didn't save me a seat because…

"O-oh, thank you, Vietnam. I am so glad you found it. It was a gift from my mum, so I do value it. I...don't know how to thank you."

"It's really not a problem." Vietnam said gently as she rose from her seat and began to stride towards the exit. England felt that sudden jolt, that kind of electric shock you would feel when you woke up from a dream where you were falling off the edge of a bottomless cliff. He was disappointed.

S-so…she didn't save me a seat because…she wanted to talk to me…? I…That's too bad…I think I may be interested in her…just a bit. He thought.

…Either way I should really thank her, for returning my mum's hanky and make up for frightening her. He thought of Vietnam's face when he kissed her hand as softly, politely as he could. He waved the thought away embarrassed and turning pink. Oh! That's it.

"Er…Vietnam!" He shouted. The nation held the brim of her cone hat, and softly looked up to him.

"I…um…er…would you like…to have a cup of tea with me later before you go…?" He stammered. He felt the awkwardly numb ticklish feeling in his toes. And the warmth on his face…he must be turning pink…

"To thank you for returning my handkerchief!" He added quickly.

Vietnam blushed softly, letting down the cone hat and showing more of her matte black hair, neatly eased into a ponytail, she lowered her hand and let the door close itself.

"Really? I'd love to join you for tea." She said. Vietnam was practically glowing. After all, this was her first time meeting the real nations. And to make a friend so quickly made her very happy. It also would prove to France that she was an independent nation. Her eyes were smiling, her lips were not. But still, her pleased posture gave it away.

"T-that's great! I'll meet you at the café across the street at 3:00. And…t-thank you for returning my handkerchief."

She nodded curtly.

"I will be there."

With that, she waved and exited the meeting room. The door closed quietly. And England was alone in the large room. He breathed slowly. The reddening blush threatening to become permanently stained onto his face.

"Then…it's a date…" He whispered triumphantly.

* * *

He sat there in his seat, his feet crumbling and knees swaying like gelatin. He did it. He used to think love at first sight was stupid, foolish, naïve. He still did...but he didn't feel that way when he saw little baby America all those years again…and just now after asking Vietnam to tea. He felt stupid because he felt like a freaking hormonal teenager but was actually centuries old. A teeny tiny smile played his lips as the now subtle peachy blush invaded his face and he crossed his arms and analyzed the floor. She was quite an interesting country. Is it true what they all say about her?

Butterflies seemed to swarm in his stomach. He groaned to himself. Tucking his handkerchief away safely into his pocket. But then he saw it, the door opened just a crack and two yellow eyes peering at him.

"OI!" The owner of the gold eyes shouted. England kicked the table in surprise, a split second he had feared it was Vietnam but soon realized that it was only the childish nation, named Italy.

Italy stepped into the conference room closing the door behind him, he did not seem affected at all by the fact he was just caught by the extremely scary Brit. Usually he would cower and say something like. AH! Please Mr. England DON'T-A HURT ME!

This time he had a joyous grin on his face and his eyes wide open. He clapped his hands and bounced up and down excitedly.

" _Ve~_! Mr. England, did you just-a ask Vietnam out on a date?! Wowww! Congratulations!"

"You brat! Were you listening in on us?"

"She-a looked so-a very happy that you invited her out!"

"WHY YOU-! Huh…? She…she…did?"

"Oh _si~_! You must-a really like her. Hehe. Have fun on your date!" Italy giggled. He skipped towards the exit and not long after England was considering his words, he soon left too. And it was not long until other members of the former Axis came to him. Germany approached the Brit as soon as he left the conference room.

"Hey….England…" Germany poked cautiously. He spun around nervously, still clouded with happy, gushy thoughts and anxiously awaiting his so called "date".

"Iz it true zhat you asked Vietnam out?" He asked curiously.

"…WHA-! Who told you that?!" England growled.

"Italy. You don't plan on making her your new colony do you?"

"Of course not! Don't tell anybody about this! Especially that asshat America!"

"You von't have to vorry about me. Itz Italy you need to vorry about."

Germany walked off casually only for Japan to take his place.

"England-san, Itari told me you asked my sister out." Japan hissed in his usual calm manner. He seemed tense. Like he was about to pull a katana out and try to-

"WHAT ARE YOU PRANNING?!" Japan snarled venomously, pulling out a deadly katana and hovering it near England's neck, but amazingly, still retaining his calm posture.

"Reave my sister arone!" He screeched.

"W-w-what's gotten into y-you Japan?! I didn't even know you had a s-sister." England pleaded, startled by the unexpected reaction from the mysterious nation.

"RIES!"

"Bloody wanker! I'm serious! I just wanted to take her out for tea!"

Japan lowered the polished katana.

"…do you…rike Viet-chan?"

"…er…well…I only just met her…but…I don't know?"

Japan sheathed the katana and bowed in an apologetic manner.

"Gomen-nasai, England-san. But a warning, if you hurt Viet-chan in anyway, I wirr be forced to tell China about it." England nodded, and accepted the one last bow Japan offered before walking away. Now wasn't that scary? England wished that little twat Italy hadn't told all his friends.

With a sigh, he began to make his way to the café, avoiding all other nations and any chance of another confrontation and-

"Dude!"

"Kill me." England sobbed. America stormed in and stopped in front of England, and crossed his arms.

"I heard you asked Vietnam out?" He said uncharacteristically quiet.

"What? Does everybody know? I just wanted to make something up to her so I asked her out for tea!"

America suddenly swooped in holding both of England's shoulders and staring into his soul. He stayed silent for a moment. Noticing his blush, America didn't hesitate to catch it.

"You like her?"

"I honestly don't know right now, America. A little?" He replied with an intensifying redness in his cheek. After all, she did seem quite mysterious. He let out a huge girly shriek when America decided to give him a bro-hug.

"DUDE! I'm happy for you! Who woulda thought a boring old geezer like you could make a new friend!?"

"W-what?"

"Yeah! Viet and I are cool, like, sure we had that one issue but lots of her peeps are at my place now. She's pretty rad isn't she?"

England just stared at him dumbly. For all the praise Vietnam was getting, he could still hardly imagine that nice lady hurting anything. He had yet to personally witness one of these feats for himself. But a girl who beat up France? That was his kind of girl alright.

"I gotta run, but don't screw this up, bro!" America said with a wink before taking off. England watched him go and couldn't help but smile. For all of their bickering, maybe he did still care about him. After all he did raise America.

Finally, uninterrupted, England made his way down to the quaint café and found a seat outside near the street so Vietnam could see him sitting there. The atmosphere was just right, relaxing, comfortable; surely Vietnam would feel at ease here. The sun was out but not as unforgiving as it was out in her own country. He made sure to order a pot of tea and scones so that they'd be cool by the time she arrived, which should be—

"Hello, England." Vietnam murmured before taking a seat across from him.

"Oh, hello! Glad you could make it! I took the liberty of ordering the tea a little early for it cool, I hope you like it." He babbled nervously as he poured her a cup.

"Oh, you didn't pay did you? I could cover the cost." Vietnam asked.

"Nonsense, this is your first time here so I am your host. Don't worry about it."

"Cam on." She replied with a polite nod. England smiled. That was adorable.

"So, what did you think of your first meeting? I know there's so many of us, but you needn't be afraid. You could always come to me if you have questions."

"I met so many nations. But I'm not afraid…actually, seeing them all when they talk about their own countries makes me happy. It makes me want to work harder to rebuild my own country."

"That's great, love." England chuckled with a hand on the back of his head. Vietnam, taking notice of her new nickname, hid her embarrassed, yet flattered face behind her teacup. England watched her delicately take a sip and put both the cup and saucer down on the pastel tablecloth.

"To be honest, I was surprised to have made so many new friends today. I'm glad you asked me to tea today, England."

"I'm glad too. After all, how could I repay you for returning my handkerchief?" He smiled and without a second thought added: "I've heard many extraordinary things about you, Vietnam, I think you're quite fascinating."

For the first time since meeting him, Vietnam smiled. A gently curve from the corners her mouth and an equally pleased smile from her eyes. England suddenly forgot how to breathe.

"Uh…not t-that I've been talking about you or asking people or anything…um…" He hastily snapped.

"I'm quite flattered…I've heard you had quite a history with France. I suppose that makes two of us. I'm sure he hasn't changed much has he?"

"Oh don't even get me started on that frog…" He grinned. They conversed and exchanged stories and compliments, quickly followed by mad blushing and stuttering denials and sputtering. They both seemed to be quite easily flustered. (Read: Tsundere) When the tea had been drunk and all that were left of the scones were crumbs Vietnam prepared herself to say goodbye when a sharp cry shattered the cozy atmosphere

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! MY PURSE!" shrieked a shrill voice nearby. Without missing a cue, a man with a violet purse was sprinting down the street about to pass them.

"Bloody hell!" England hissed. He gaped at Vietnam who suddenly stood up without changing that stoic expression and inexplicably produced a rice paddle from her person.

"V-Vietnam?" He stuttered. Without a word Vietnam held her weapon like a bat and soon the robber's head had become her baseball crashing into the flat side of the paddle being struck backward.

"BLOODY HELL!" England shrieked again. The robber lay on the ground squirming as Vietnam snatched up the violet bag and calmly returned it to its owner who had showed up with police. After a few questions and 5 uncomfortable minutes of silence as the purse thief was hauled away, Vietnam sat down again as if nothing happened and England stared at her with huge eyes, unsure of what to say.

"…this is not the best way to end a date…" England muttered under his breath. But I guess what they say about her is true…hell, she's pretty scary. He thought.

"W-what? A date?" Vietnam piped up surprised.

"NO, NO, NO, did I say date? I meant an outing…o-or a—"

"Well…did you have fun?"

"Um…yes I quite enjoyed it…er." England mentally slapped himself for being stupid. Now he'll probably scare her off, or maybe she'll smack him with her magic rice paddle. Vietnam cleared her throat and refused to meet his eyes, but an intense blush had blossomed on her face.

"How about for the next meeting, I'll take you out for phở. Then we'll call it a date." Vietnam said softly, but with those same smiling eyes despite the stoic, unsmiling lips. "I had lots of fun, England."

"R-really? I'd be honored!" He chirped with an equally flushed face.

"Thank you for tea. I'll see you soon." Vietnam said with a bow.

"Vietnam!" England called out. She looked at him in confusion until he managed to compose himself enough to gently grasp her delicate fingers and bring them up to his lips, pressing them against the back of her hand. She didn't pull back and instead smiled for the second time today.

"I look forward to our date." England smiled back at her.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this fic and as always reviews are appreciated. I support all Viet pairs so I hope nobody feels that any other pairings were vilified in my fic which is never my intention. Spread the love, make pasta not war!**


End file.
